Typical rear impact restraint systems include seat belts and/or inflatable devices that are actuated in response to sensing a rear impact crash event. However, known rear impact restraint systems often are actuated regardless of whether a person is seated in the associated seat. In addition, such known systems may not adequately determine whether the vehicle occupant is properly positioned to benefit from actuation of the restraint device.